1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a washing brush with a compartment for containing washing liquid. Particularly, the invention relates to such a washing brush for washing of non-horizontal surfaces.
2. Background of the Invention
When an object is cleaned with a conventional brush and a water-based liquid, the brush must typically be dipped into the water container very often to dispense sufficient water to allow for adequate cleaning. This has previously been solved by the use of a water dispensing brush with a hose connected thereto. However, much water is thereby wasted and the operator is likely to become soiled.
These problems were dealt with in WO 03/049571, which discloses a brush for washing an object. The brush comprises a compartment and an aperture for allowing water to flow into the compartment, which aperture may be provided with a throttling means, and an aperture for allowing water to flow out of the compartment.
However, all these brushes are mainly suitable for use on horizontal and downwardly facing surfaces, as water tends to flow down the handle and soil the operator when the brush is used for cleaning, for example on vertical surfaces.